


Can you feel this?

by 0h_showmeyourlove



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel), PlayChoices, ernest sinclaire - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_showmeyourlove/pseuds/0h_showmeyourlove
Summary: "Can you feel this, Mister Sinclaire?" Briony whispered as she leaned into him.





	Can you feel this?

**Author's Note:**

> I lazily wrote a resolution to Father's illness for the sake of the fic.  
> In my playthrough, I'm giving Marlcaster the benefit of the doubt and hoping he will escape the Countess' manipulative clutches.  
> Lastly, my MC's name is Briony Darcy, so that is the name I used for this fic.  
> Let me know if you enjoy it!

Briony and Sinclaire stood opposite each other in the sitting room of Edgewater. He had come to Edgewater to make sure she had arrived safely and to check upon the health of the Earl. A day or so after arriving in Edgewater, Father appeared to be doing better. Did it have to do with her shadowing the Countess? Perhaps, she thought, but at least he was doing better. She had written to Grandmother to make arrangements to bring Father back to London with her for the rest of the social season and his recovery. The Countess was displeased, while Mister Marlcaster tried to hide his relief from her - Briony pretended not to notice. But today she smiled at Mister Sinclaire as they stood in the sitting room. Mister Marlcaster cleared his throat.

“Mister Sinclaire, would you be so gracious as to accompany for a walk around the garden this afternoon?” Lady Briony inquired politely. 

“Nothing would please me more, Lady Briony,” he blinked with a smirk.

“Mister Marlcaster, would you watch Father while I take this short walk?” She asked as she locked her arm with his. He nodded, happy to oblige and exited the room.

“Would you show me your favorite part of the garden?” She whispered so he’d have to lean in close to hear. He smiled and obliged. Beneath the setting sun, he led her through the maze to corner with a well. 

She let go of his arm and wandered intently up to the well. Its rustic stones were lined with vines and roses.

“Oh, Mister Sinclaire,” she turned back to him. “It’s exquisite!”

Her brown eyes appeared to melt in the sun’s glow. Sinclaire took in a short breath in awe of her beauty.

“Just as you are, dear Lady,” he blushed.

“It feels as though the sunlight warms my mood entirely,” she sighed happily. “Do you feel it, Mister Sinclaire?”

He turned to face the sunset. It certainly wasn’t the sun that warmed his mood so.

“I can’t say I do, Lady Briony,” he smiled to himself.

She walked towards him and as he turned they found themselves inches apart.

“Can you feel this, Mister Sinclaire?” Briony whispered as she leaned into him.

“Lady Briony,” he breathed as she closed the gap between them.


End file.
